Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus such as a circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to strain relief assemblies for circuit breakers.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, as well as transfer switches, network protectors and the like, are often equipped with components or accessories such as, for example and without limitation, trip actuator assemblies, auxiliary switches, shunt trip devices, under voltage release devices, and bell alarms. Such devices can be employed in a variety of ways to provide signals indicating certain conditions within the apparatus and/or to initiate a change in status of the apparatus such as, for example, to trip open the separable contacts of the apparatus in response to an electrical fault condition (e.g., without limitation, current overload; short circuit; abnormal voltage).
Some accessories include a number of electrical conductors (e.g., wires) that exit the circuit breaker. Various techniques have been used to secure wires exiting circuit breakers. These techniques typically involve the use of an additional part or component, such as a securing component (e.g., zip-tie, wires, string, etc.). These parts may, however, cause difficulty in maintaining a consistent level of security for the wires, as each time the wires are tested or adjusted, the securing component will need to be removed and reattached. Also, the uniformity of each setup will vary as these securing mechanisms do not all apply an equal amount of force. Furthermore, the additional components need to be capable of withstanding the heat and energy levels associated with circuit breakers, which limits the number of options for, as well as the lifetime of, these securing components. Further still, the fewer the number of components needed to secure the wires, the more uniform and structurally sound the wires will be when used. This is because the number of components that can fail, or that can differ from setup to setup, is minimized.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in strain relief assemblies therefor.